


First Touch Of Love

by IndigoFire



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoFire/pseuds/IndigoFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Aomine are childhood friends, until Kagami disappeared one summer. Ten years later, Kagami reappeared in Tokyo to search for his memory but what is awaiting him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

They met at this playground, during that summer. However, now the playground is not full of life any more, there are no sound of the basketball hitting on the hard floor; no sound of the shouting of the laughing of the happiness.

Time, slowly crept on.          

**_ 10 years ago _ **

“Hey Taiga! You’re late again!” The tanned skinned boy complained, his indigo short hair and the pair of deep blue eyes shimmered in the summer light.

A red-head boy rushed into the playground, apologizing as he ran.

“Sorry, mum kept me in to finish my lunch. Hey but at least you should say hi just to be polite, Daiki.” He said, as a bright smile spread across his face.

Saw the big grin across Taiga’s face, the dark-skinned boy’s face had a hint of red at the either side of his cheek. To hide his awkwardness, he turned away and started to bounce the orange basketball up and down. The boy called Taiga grinned even more as he saw the other boy’s reaction but did not point out the obvious. Instead, he ran forward and tried to take the ball away from the bluenette’s hand. It was a failed attempt. He seemed to be prepared for the red-head’s attack and already turned around as the smaller boy charged forward, moving away without knocking him over.

Taiga pulled an annoyed face and scowled, “How’d you know I was gonna attack?”

The other boy just smirked and threw the ball at the basket that should be way beyond his reach. It went in, he never doubt it in the first place. Taiga has seen that so many times but could still not hide his admiration. He pursed his lips and charged forward to get the falling ball, jumped up as high as he could and tried to dunk. However, because of his age and height, he was only able to throw the ball at the last second to make sure it went in.

Without getting tired, he jumped and tried to dunked but just wasn’t able to. Finally, leaving the basketball aside, he collapsed and panted as he spread across on the warm ground in a star shape. Daiki chuckled and chucked him a drink, gave him a hand to let him sit up. After Taiga took a few big gulps from the can, he laughed.

“How do you suppose me to play basketball for the whole afternoon if you tire yourself out from jumping those attempt you call dunk?”

With barely any energy in his body, the lighter-skinned boy pouted to Daiki's surprise. He felt this warm sensation swarming inside his body but did not know why, maybe to blame on the young age of his.

Taiga rested for a while and jumped straight up, nearly knocking the other over, and shouted in his face,”What do you mean I tired myself out? I'm not tired, that was just the warm up!!! You are the one who’s sweating so much!”

Daiki just snorted and went to get the ball that was currently at the other side of the court, as the red-head followed him. They soon started bouncing around the ball again and shooting hoops. You can hear the trainers screeching, ball bouncing, the shouting and the laughter from a distance away.

Dawn fell around them. The sky glowing a dark red, hinted with few scars of orange and pink. It was like a signal to both boys on the court, calling them to the end of their game. The bluenette picked up the ball, chest slightly heaving; a light shin of sweat covered from his face down to his toes, while the red-haired boy was again, panting hardly and supporting his upper body with his hands on his knees. There were these huge grins spread across both boys’ face, brighter than the sky above them.

“Say, Taiga, will we be able to play after the summer holiday?”Daiki asked as they cooled down.

“Why?” Taiga stared at him curiously, “Can’t we play tomorrow? Or maybe we can play next week?”

“Can’t. We are going to Hokkaido for the summer. Although I would much prefer to play basketball with you, but mum and dad insisted that a family should spend time together and go to holidays.”

“Oh. Ok then. I suppose I could wait until the end of summer holiday. You are really lucky you know, be able to go to Hokkaido for the whole summer holiday. I get to stay at home and do nothing.” Taiga murmured, looking a little bit down from what came out from the other’s mouth.

Daiki stared at the red-head for a moment; the said red-head was boring a hole on the ground in front of him. Daiki didn't know what to say. He didn't like the look on the other’s face. He meant to be the stupid air-head that looks dumb when you say something to him even if it is really important. Daiki knows that he isn't good at all at comforting others, which is something his mum is excellent at. Whenever he wasn't able to catch any crayfish when they visit the seaside, he’s mum was always able to cheer him up from the foul mood. It might be some encouraging words or just a pat on the head and a gentle smile.

Shivering at the mere thought of smiling gently at his friend and then says something like I will miss you too; he still doesn't know what to do. So he just patted Taiga on the shoulder and waved goodbye. He thought he’s not going to get a goodbye back, but then heard a mutter that was nearly lost in the wind.

_Goodbye._

But he heard it. The guilt in his heart dissipated, replaced by a soft wave of calmness and relief, grinning with excitement too. He was looking forward to their rematch over the summer holiday, and he knows that Taiga is too, even if he’s pouting at the moment. How cute.

~   ***   ~

Aomine Daiki experienced the first time that he felt so happy and exited at the end of one summer holiday, he didn't even care that school is going to start in one day. He waited at the same basketball court as before every day after school. However, the rich red hair, the sparkling crimson eyes, the innocent broad grin, never appeared on that court again, for ten long years.


	2. Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a bit slow with the story, but I will try to move on as fast as I can to the part where Kagami will finally meet Aomine and... Ok, no spoiler.

A spot of bright red was moving slowly through the crowd in the noisy airport. He grumbled apologies to the people he stumbled upon and the passer bys who got hit by his luggage accidently. The young man had a body for athletes, broad chest, wide shoulders and a height that made him visible to any eyes from distance away, if he’s flaming red hair is not standing out enough. Still, this isn’t helping him a bit with trying to clear away from the crowd.

Seems like it had been decades, the young man finally got himself free from the crowd. Breathing at the fresh air, admiring the distant yet familiar scenery of Tokyo, he signed, suddenly felt a relaxing feeling flew through his body, down his spine and across every tense and tiring cell in his body.

_I’m back, Japan. I’m back, Daiki._

Kagami Taiga broke in to a wide bright smile.

~   ***   ~

Of course, Kagami Taiga wasn’t really sure if Daiki is actually still in Tokyo, without killing too much of his brain cells, he decided that this is the most possible outcome of all. And of course he does not have a single idea about which school Daiki went to, but luckily, this is decided by his parents, or he might  _really_  become the killer for his brain cells.

The apartment Kagami lived is in Tokyo which was near his new school --- Seirin High School they called it, he wasn’t very sure. The apartment is fairly big, with a living room that connected to the kitchen. There were also two bedrooms (one was meant for his old man but then he wasn’t able to come) and a bathroom. However, it felt so grand and empty when he is the only one living there.  _It won’t be for long,_  he thought,  _just before I find Daiki_.

He didn’t bring much belonging with him. Only a few daily casual clothes and some of his shoes, he could by some more here if needed them. He brought some basketball magazines and an mp3 player with him to keep him entertained on the plane. And of course, there was his basketball. With only these few things and the already set out furniture, he was able to move in to his new home within seconds. Dumped his clothes into the wardrobe, scattered his magazines across the coffee table and carefully placed his basketball at one corner of the living room. Kagami exhaled a long breathe of relief and tiredness, then undressed himself and flopped onto the soft bed; burying his head deep into the pillow, hugging the duvet with both arms and legs, Kagami’s thin lips curved into a thin smile as he fell asleep.

There are lots of consequences with having a tight travelling schedule. First, you have a jetlag that makes you feel like you are having a hangover without even touching alcohol; second, you are so dizzy that you can’t even find the way through your own house; and third and the most important, you have to go to school the day straight after you arrived.

Kagami Taiga faced the consequence.

He woke up, not by the alarm that went off at half past six, but by the sunlight that shot right through the room's curtains. Grumbling and cursing under his breath, Kagami grabbed the alarm with the intention of crushing it into pieces as he saw the time on the screen. Jumping out of bed, he put on the new school uniform that was found under so many other clothes in his wardrobe. Checking his reflection in the bathroom mirror briefly, he grabbed his bag and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the front door as he went.

Chewing on a burger he bought from the fast food restaurant on the way to school, he could hear his stomach grumbling with emptiness, complaining at him. Finally arrived at the school gate, he gladly found out that he was not extremely late; there were still few students that are walking around him. Kagami decided it would be best to follow the direction of the other students; soon he was led to a grand hall, where many sat on the fully packed chairs. He was lucky to find a seat at the back of the hall – where not as many people were gathered – and none gathered afterwards because of the frown on the red head’s face, even when he’s already snoring quietly.

It was only the first day at school and Kagami was already bored by morning. Although there weren't any difficult lessons, but just listening to the teacher talking for hours and hours in complete Japanese is enough to make him sleepy. Yawning and sighing at the same time, he only wished afternoon would come soon. In the afternoon, the first year would be introduced to all sorts of clubs Seirin is currently running, and Kagami hoped there is a basketball club.

 _Hell if there isn’t a basketball club._  He thought.

When afternoon arrived, Kagami was so happy that he found a basketball club. Although the seniors seemed a bit wea… not so strong, and the girl at the signing place was smiling very creepily at him, the basketball idiot was still looking forward of playing basketball. After all, that was how he and Daiki met when they were just boys.

~    _Flashback_    ~

Taiga was dribbling the orange ball across the quiet basketball court, when he heard another foot step growing louder towards him. He stopped the dribbling and turned around. There stood a tanned boy with midnight blue hair and eyes that looked around his age, also with an orange ball between his arm and waist. The bluenette walked towards him and smiled.

“You play basketball too?!” He said with warmth in his voice.

“Yea… Yeah. I love basketball.” Taiga stuttered, a little shy in front of a stranger.

However, the other boy didn’t seem to care at all about courtesy, still keeping that smile of his, nodded passionately and nearly shouted, “Same!!! I love basketball too! Oh, I’m Aomine Daiki by the way.”

“I’m… I’m Kagami Taiga. Nice to meet you…” Still not as confident as Daiki, Taiga replied in a much quieter voice.

Somehow, the bluenette seemed to find something extremely funny and started laughing heartedly. Little droplets of tear gathered around his eyes and are threatening to fall, reflecting the sunlight and seemed so bright on his dark skinned face. Taiga found it a little irritating as the other’s finger was pointing at him.

“Ha ha, you… you paused when introducing yourself, did you forget your name or something?  Hahaa…” Daiki didn’t even try to suppress his laughing as he told the other boy his thought.

Taiga felt irritation and embarrassment building inside him. Not one that ever hid his feelings, he shouted out at the tanned boy.

“Shut up!! I didn’t forget my name, I was just…” Then he suddenly realised he was going to admit he was just a little shy. He wasn’t going to tell the other annoying boy that he’s shy, that’d make him more of a laughing stock! After all, how can Kagami Taiga be shy?!

Well, maybe a little, he thought to himself,  _but just a little!!_

Of course, Daiki is the one who suggested they should play one on one first. And of course, being a basketball idiot, Taiga totally shone at the suggestion and forgot all about the previous little pointless argument they had. However, those short arguments continued and became more and more frequent as the time they spent together gradually became more and more often, without knowing, they were important in someone else’s life.

~    _End of_   _Flashback_    ~

Kagami broke out from his thought as the bell rang. It was the end of the school day and he’s more than eager to leave the class. He recalled that he is having his first basketball training this afternoon, where he will be able to meet his future team mate and their coach.

Surprisingly, he found that their coach is a girl! A girl who’s only one year above him!! However, he must admit that girl is quite scary and yeah, he’d probably be better off if he doesn’t offend her. However, the weirdness does not just end there. The captain is a guy with glasses called Hyuuga Junpei, who seemed perfectly normal until… Well, until he gets mad and act all freaky and demanding. Kagami thought to himself, that most of the seniors are quite unusual, like there is one who doesn’t talk at all and there is one who’s always making stupid puns that no one actually find it funny. And for their name, as expected from an air-head returnee, none remembered.

Well actually, except one.

The short guy who lacked so much presence you won’t be able to notice him at all unless he started talking; the guy who is so weak it doesn’t even need effort to win against him; the guy who’s face seemed to be always unreadable and always thinking; the guy who is at the moment sitting in front of him.

Growling at his bad luck, Kagami chewed his cheese burgers grudgingly, swallowing them with annoyance. On the other hand, the boy with light blue hair didn’t seemed to mind at all, he just kept on drinking his vanilla milkshake, staring at Kagami with his aquamarine eyes, not sparing a single word.

Awkward and uncomfortable, the impatient Kagami Taiga was first to stand up and left the shop. And unnaturally, Kuroko Tetsuya followed him like a shadow. The light blue-haired boy didn’t say another word, as if silently following someone was the most usual thing in the world. Didn’t want to be seen as a person with no manner at all, Kagami stayed quiet and just walked straight home. However, the frustration was getting stronger and stronger as faint footsteps could still be heard within his earshot.

“Seriously, when are you going to stop following me I’m nearly home just go away okay!!!!!?” The red-head turned around and roared. There was no one behind him. Only few pedestrians stared at his loudness but quickly turned away and carried on rushing to their different destinations.

 _Damn Kuroko!_  Kagami cursed inwardly, not wanting to cause any disturbance.  _Where on earth did he disappear to? If it isn’t him none of these embarrassments would have happened!!_

No matter how much Kagami is cursing about Kuroko now, later on, he would be unwillingly admitting that if it isn’t the pale haired boy, he wouldn’t have known the Generation of Miracle, he wouldn’t have had the goal of becoming the number one in Japan; and of course, he wouldn’t have met the most important person in his life.


	3. Second Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first encounter with Aomine after ten years, what happen was really shocking, maybe in the worst way ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha I'm so sorry I finally updated this chapter after such a long time, hope you guys will enjoy

Kagami Taiga was excited. So exited he could not sleep. Getting up with black rings under a pair of blood red eyes, he wobbled to the stadium with his team and Kuroko is making fun of him again. He could not care less at the moment; this is his second match with one of the Generation of Miracles. The first game with Kaijo and the model Kise Ryota was hard and exhausted, but it ended with great victory. With only this in mind, Kagami was more than confident he and his team are going to win this match.

It didn’t start well. Midorima Shintarou, another cocky bastard of the Generation of Miracles in Kagami’s opinion kept on shocking them with his apparently amazing three pointers. Grumbling ragingly, the burning red head jumped higher and higher, every time his fingers reached nearer and nearer to the ball. Finally, Kagami touched the ball without flukes, stopped the ball from getting into the basket, and finally got the calm look off the moss-head’s face.

He saw Midorima walking towards him, so he put on a huge grin, prepared to mock Midorima about apparently, Kagami will not be able to win against the genius.

“What is your star sign?”

That was all he got from the shooter. Confused as Kagami was, he paused for a long time to understand and accept what he had just heard. Dissatisfied, Kagami still answered the out of place question which suited Midorima very well.

“I’m Leo.”

For some reason, Midorima made a facial expression as if everything is understandable now and nothing was ever wrong, Kagami was frustrated to no end, he was going to laugh at the green head! He was least expecting the other to walk off with his expressionless face! And what was that about star signs and how did that explained everything when it didn’t explain anything? Seirin’s ace was forced to focus back at them game as it will not stop just because of his confusion.

The match carried on in fast forward motion. It wasn’t long until it ended with Seirin’s close victory. Midorima was stunned and wasn’t able to recover his normal dull face. On the other side of the court, Kagami and the whole Seirin basketball team was drowning in the happiness of victory, shouting and bursting out loud laughter. The red head momentarily forgot about his leg injury and everything seemed so perfect until coach Rico smacked him around the head and told him to calm the hell down before hurting himself again.

After victory, there was the awkward encounter with Kise, and an extremely angry Midorima who was trying really hard to keep his cool. The three tall guys were tense the whole way through the meal, but Kuroko was eating as this was the most normal thing in the world. Well, Kagami really wasn’t the one to complain, since he’s not paying for all the money and was getting as much as he want, but the feeling of having an ace’s unwavering stare on him was anything but comfortable.

With that being said, not everything went merrily. Kagami’s leg injury was still not fully cured and that lead to not be able to play basketball for two weeks which lead to him not be able to rest as he has so much energy in him and that lead to what was actually called bunking off classes. That was a huge problem because, seriously, his grade is already at its lowest.

Hah…” Kagami signed for god knows how many times in a day already. He was so bored, so agitated and so restless. The team was training again. He knew their captain Hyuuga and coach said he could watch them train if he wanted to, but don’t they understand? If he was going to watch them do all the hard trainings for hours, it will boil his blood more and in the end he might actually explode with all the suppressed energy! And for god sake there is nothing wrong with his leg! He’s walking perfectly well and there is no harm at all except when he starts to run around and jump up and down and then the leg will hurt and the muscle will pull his nerves and sometimes he will accidently fall on the floor. Ok, maybe his legs weren’t exactly perfectly well, but still, no need to worry about it.

~   ***   ~

The weekend came so slowly as if the snail could even crawl much faster. The whole Seirin team was off again to a local swimming pool to do some more exercises that will build up their muscle strength and stamina. Obviously, the fuming red head was again left on his own in an empty basketball court with the basketball spinning on his finger tip. He swears he wasn’t planning on playing basketball at all.

Definitely not at all.

But the thought of only him resting while the others were working so hard is truly disturbing. Kagami knows perfectly well who their next opponent is. Touou Gakuen, one of the best team in Tokyo, a team full of ruthless players, and now, they even got the ace of Generation of Miracles – Aomine Daiki. The Aomine Daiki Kagami regretted so hard for leaving without a goodbye and the Aomine Daiki Kagami has been wanted to see for so long.

The picture of the bluenette is so clear in his head as if he was seeing the soft midnight blue hair right in front of him. As if the pair of sapphire jewels that were delicately placed in the white, on the perfectly sculptured face is gazing straight at him. Kagami remembers the chocolate coloured skin that always radiated out heat and warmth, especially when they were playing an intense one-on-one.

Frowning at the basketball that now is currently resting on top of his palm, Kagami understands perfectly well that it would be the best if he doesn’t play basketball or any sport for these two weeks, and he knows exactly that he would not want to be scolded by the coach again.

The thoughts were interrupted. The sense of right and wrong was broken.

Just like a decade before, footsteps steadily became louder and clearer to his ear, still sitting on the floor, Kagami turned around to see who’s approaching him. Then everything came into his view, nothing else was important anymore.

In front of him, there stood a young man who was merely a boy when he last saw him. There stood a guy same age as him, had a lean, yet muscular body with an impressive height. There stood a guy with eyes that seemed to be filled with dark blue sea, the same pair of eyes that never left Kagami’s mind. There stood a guy who’s no more a kid with big round innocent eyes and a wide grin, but replaced by narrow eyes full of boredom and a mockery smirk. It was the same person Kagami met ten years ago yet the feeling was so cold.

It was Aomine Daiki.

And that is what Kagami spurted out, “Da-Daiki!!!”

The mentioned blue headed frowned at his given name being called by the guy in front of him, but otherwise, said nothing to protest.

“So you are Kagami Taiga huh? Satsuki told me you are Tetsu’s new light.” It wasn’t a question, it was a simple statement.

_So you are Kagami Taiga huh?_

Kagami’s mind raced as fast as it can, trying to find an answer, trying to digest what he had just heard. He stared at the blank face in front of him, trying to find an explanation. There was none.

_Satsuki told me._

He wants to ignore the buzzing sound in his mind that kept on repeating the truth to himself; wants to believe what he used to believe; wants to keep on hoping that this is a joke. Kagami wanted the tanned boy standing suddenly starts laughing like he did before and tell Kagami that he looks so stupid and of course he was just joking. There was none.

“Play one-one-one with me, I want to see how good you really are. Heh, not like that you could beat in any way.” One emotionless demand was the only thing he got.

Kagami wasn’t a depressing person; he will not exaggerate and say that what just encountered had broken down his world, or shattered his heart into thousand pieces. He refuses melodrama and will not let it happen on him. Also, the basketball idiot will never turn a challenge down.

Yet it went horribly.

The result was shocking. There was nothing he could do to stop the unstoppable Aomine Daiki. However there was nothing passionate about the blue hair’s play. He wasn’t enjoying it, he was just playing for the sake of proving his point – “the only one who can beat me is me”. And Kagami knows he could not blame everything on his leg, there was his feelings too. Although he was doing everything to deny the truth that was so clearly presented in front of him, deeply down inside, Kagami knows he believes it too.

_So you are Kagami Taiga huh? Satsuki told me you are Tetsu’s new light._

The Aomine that was slowly walking away, leaving the beaten Kagami behind, wasn’t the boy he knows ten years ago, neither was the one who remembers him.

He has forgotten Kagami but that wasn’t the worst truth. The truth that Kagami was the one who left so suddenly without leaving a note was the cause of Aomine losing the memory of him.


	4. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension, might call it.

When he heard his given name being pronounced so clearly by the red head he just met a second ago – as if it was a natural thing – Aomine felt his heart skipped a beat. It wasn’t like a heat wave washed over his body, but felt like a gentle flow of warmth streamed through his blood. For some seconds, the sensation of happiness and excitement that left him for a long time filled him up again; he felt joy just because of this stranger.

The feelings were soon taken away from him. He was disappointed. He was disappointed at what this Kagami Taiga could do. Aomine was sure that Tetsu has been overrated when he told him about his “new light”. He knew at that moment this “new light” would never be as strong as him.

But seeing someone playing like this was just dissatisfying. The red head’s stance and skill were just full of false and there were so many pauses in his movement. Not only that, the light that shone from the pair of ruby was so dim, Aomine wasn’t even sure if that was his full potential. He did notice that some of these were caused by the injury on his opponent’s leg, but that wasn’t an excuse to not to even look determined.

To say Aomine Daiki was disappointed or dissatisfied was underrating his emotions.

~   ***   ~

Kagami hasn’t been in his best shape after the two weeks rest; his teammate blamed it on him not following coach’s instruction and played when he wasn’t allowed to. Responding to more of the seniors’ bickering (mostly Hyuuga), Kagami nodded half-minded and muttered apologies every time. Everyone bought his act and didn’t question any further, but Kuroko wasn’t an “everyone”.

“Kagami-kun, what has been bothering you lately?” The pale haired boy suddenly asked out of blues one lunch time, when Kagami was eating his twelfth burger and spat it right out of his mouth. Kuroko frowned a little but did not speak.

“Dammit Kuroko stop this low presence shit ok? I might die of heart attack!!” The shocked ace furrowed his brows as he wiped his mouth clean, “There’s nothing wrong with me and nothing happened, I don’t see why everyone is so concerned and worried, I’m fi…”

Kuroko didn’t wait for him to finish and interrupted, “Well there is definitely something wrong Kagami-kun because you haven’t been yourself lately. You meant to be the basketball idiot but not some deep thinker that is bothered all the time. Is it because of Aomine-kun?”

The question slowly sank into Kagami’s brain and it caused him to spat out a chunk of his burger again. “Ao-Aomine? Where did you get that idea from?! Why the hell would it be because of him? It’s not like we know each other or anything!!” He stuttered as fast as his mind and mouth would allow him.

“… I was just asking if he played you a little too harsh, that’s all. I never suggested Aomine-kun hurt Kagami-kun mentally. Now you mentioned it, did he hurt your feelings?” Kuroko took a sip from his cup of vanilla milkshake.

Kagami’s body froze yet his brain spun with full speed, racing for a decision. Should he lie and tell Kuroko something like “of course not why would it be that bastard, I’m just startled by your question.” But he knows that the all knowing Kuroko would never believe him. There’s something about the pale eyed boy that makes Kagami think that he could be seen right through with that pair of calm eyes. Maybe he’s psychic. He cursed inwardly, that wasn’t the problem here!! Now going back to his problem, Kagami decided that it would be best to just tell Kuroko the truth, briefly.

“Yeah I was just shocked that’s all. I and Aomine used to play basketball when we were really young, like 6 or something, then I left to America one summer without telling him as it was a sudden decision by my dad, and never contacted him again. I was just surprised to see him in Tokyo after ten years. When you told me our opponent is your old friend Aomine Daiki I didn’t actually thought it is him.” Kagami explained. The last bit was a lie. He wasn’t really surprised as he was indeed trying to find Aomine in the first place. And he never had a doubt that Kuroko’s Aomine was his childhood friend, after all, how many high school basketball players with such high talent share a same name? But he thought what he said was very believable, he admitted most of the truth and he was sure he wasn’t fidgeting or doing anything of that sort.

Kuroko still doesn’t look convinced but dropped the subject and did not question further.

“Well if that’s the case then please pull yourself together quickly. Because if you did play with Aomine-kun when a child then you must know how strong he is. We need you to give your full power in order to win the upcoming game, Kagami-kun.”

“Che of course I will be ready, I will give everything that I got to make us the number one in Japan!” The red head announced loudly, as if victory is already in his hand, beams of fiery light shot straight out of his red pupil, which are now lightened under the midday sun and with his new found determination.

~   ***   ~

The date of the Touou’s match came sooner than what felt like two weeks, and the Seirin basketball team is already warming up in their cloak room. Everyone’s anxious and particularly in Kagami’s case. He has seen how much Aomine improved and changed, he even has doubt of winning against Aomine although he did work very hard in America.

The way Aomine moved on court has been an arrow piercing straight through Kagami’s memory. Everything except the flexibility and the skill has changed in the bluenette’s play, and Kagami felt the past and the present combined in his mind and wasn’t able to sort it out in an instant. The first half of the game went in Kagami’s mind like a haze without the presence of Aomine. He knew it was a hard match and wanted to try everything he has to increase the score difference between Seirin and Touou, but it went the opposite way. The blame was on him and he knew it. His legs were stiff and his arms were rigid, even his mind was dull.

Aomine Daiki came to the match at the end of the second quarter and Seirin was already ten points behind. Kagami knew he needed to set his mind only on the game to at least have chance to win the game and knew his team needed him. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, emotions that formed a storm in his heart finally calmed down. As he reopened his eyes, he felt a new determination flowing inside of him, giving him the power to go against the ace of Generation of Miracles.

With determination and will like fire might be enough to burn down any other opponent, but this one is totally different. If Seirin was like fire and light, Touou Gakuen was like the darkness that calmly swirled and slithered around their rivals and enveloped their hope. Even with help from Kuroko’s misdirection that actually worked this time, the defeat was significant.

115 to 55. More than double of Seirin’s score. It was mostly done by Aomine himself and only himself.

On the way back from the game, the whole team shared no word after Kagami’s desperate oath. Each member went home without a goodbye, as if speaking was forbidden. No one wanted to be the first to talk, nobody wanted to be the first to break down from the lost. During trainings, the schedules became more intense and harsher yet no one complained and dragged their feet around like usual. The heavy atmosphere lingered around the team for quite a long time, with not only the damage done by Touou, but losing a place in the interhigh.

Not everything ended in misery for the team. Like the seemingly all knowing person he was, and also the air head on the surface returned to Seirin. Kyoshi Teppei’s first impression on Kagami wasn’t what was called great. He’s basketball was amazing, but personality wise, even the red head thinks Kyoshi got a screw loose in his head. How can someone like that ever form a basketball team? It be lucky if he didn’t accidently create a knitting club. Yet the charming (creepy) smile that plastered on the formal captain and ace’s face was something that you could not get your eyes off.

Maybe because of all the hard trainings and the appearance of Kyoshi, the thought of a particular tanned-boy was off Kagami’s mind for a good long time.

~   ***   ~

In the other region of Tokyo, a certain bluenette wasn’t doing so greatly, despite his recent victory. Every time that he bunked off class to sleep on the roof became more of a thinking time rather than a relaxing time, he felt like he was working harder than in lessons! Yet with studying it was so easy to get your mind away from it, a constant field of red was much harder to ignore.

He first blamed it on the adrenaline rush from the not so bad game, and then his mind yelled at him in disagreement. To his annoyance, this stress was caused by a red head. Kagami Taiga to be precise.

On their first encounter, Aomine already felt this fuzzy feeling, and now seeing Seirin’s ace again and playing against him for a whole twenty minutes wasn’t doing him any good. The way Kagami looks at him like they were some sort of long lost brother troubled him for a bit but still welcomed it. He liked it in fact. He liked the way the red head stared at him with those passionate burning ruby eyes. Although this was definitely a weird thought to have for a stranger, but Aomine wanted to see more of it, more of the way Kagami’s eyes are only focusing on him.


	5. Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously I'm sorry guys haven't updated in ages and I know... I have just been lazy and just buried myself in TV shows and stuff so I'm really really sorry. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. xo : )

Tetsu. Aomine texted.

Hello Aomine-Kun, nice to hear from you. Shortly afterward, Kuroko replied politely.

Aomine wasn’t one for small talks, and went straight to the reason he wanted to text the well mannered blue haired boy.

Play some 1-on-1 with me afterschool today at the usual court we play on during the weekend, ask Kise too. I don’t wanna text him, he’s too noisy.

Staring at his phone screen, the tanned Touou’s ace yawned quietly in class, stretching as the bell went off. Stretching out his limbs, Aomine got up from his seat to buy his lunch.

I guess that is more of a demand than a suggestion? Ok, I’m sure I can come; I’ll ask Kise-kun too.

He read the message content and was ready to put it in his pocket when he remembered something. Flipping open his midnight coloured phone again, Aomine quickly typed in.

Tetsu, bring that red head of yours as well. See ya.

Pressing down the send button, Aomine dropped his phone into his trousers’ pocket without giving it another look.

~   ***   ~

Although his request, well, demand, was very sudden, by the time Aomine wandered his way to the basketball court he can already hear the familiar sounds of the basketball hitting the ground. He heard Kise’s stupid whine and knew that a point was probably scored by whoever he was playing. Expectedly, it was Kagami. Not like Tetsu can really dunk or shoot or anything.

Walking casually into the court, Aomine picked his ear with his pinkie as his usual action to show his boredom. However this time he was doing everything to control hiss urge to run up to that red head and trying his best at faking it. Although this time was definitely not the first time he saw Kagami play, there is something inside him telling him that this is neither the third time he saw him play.

“Dai… Aomine! Why are you…” Kagami gasped at the present of Aomine.

“Huh? Why can’t I be here? I was Tetsu’s team mate before as well as you, you know.” Aomine purposefully hid the fact of the real reason he came here is not because of his old team mate but this person questioning him right now that he feel connected to.

Completely missing the point here of nothing is about him, Kise complained like a baby, “Hey Aominechi that’s soooo mean I was your team mate too…”, and even was able to create a fake crying or choking sound, no one was sure.

Soon he joined the game, and unfortunately playing two-on-two against Kuroko and Kagami but with Kise. Yet if he ignored the company of Kise, the fact that he was playing against his old friend and Kagami made it one of his best game in a very long while. Ok, maybe that’s not fair, the last school game was amazing too. However this is even better. There is no crowd annoying him in the background, no demanding teammates that will get in his way. He can fully concentrate on Kagami Taiga’s every single movement and step, and try to fix the broken fragment.

Aomine is experimenting, testing how much he can understand about his feeling towards Kagami and the other’s attitude towards him.

On the other hand Kagami is filled with confusion. The way Aomine is treating him, seems like he is curious, seems like as if he is interested in the redhead. But Kagami doesn’t want to give any hope into this; after all, he can’t really blame anyone for this right? He should have at least left a note for Daiki ten years ago; he should have guessed that Daiki isn’t going to remember him. In the end, they only met for one summer right?

Yet he played along, he played along with Aomine’s experimenting, not at all caring about the ending. Maybe it was just his imagination, he felt there is a chance, and he believed that there is going to be a happy ending.

Kagami Taiga just hoped.

~   ***   ~

Sweating and panting, the game finished at the end of dusk, when the first hint of deep purple tinted the warm orange and hot red. Four high school students lied on the ground, not caring a thing about catching a cold or a fever. Kise was the first to sit up and restarted his whining that paused for no longer than three minutes.

“Ahhhh Aominecchi, Kurokocchi, Kagamicchi… My stomach is shouting at me soooo loudly… Can we go somewhere to eat something? I might die…”

Aomine frowned at the nickname. What reason on earth or in hell does the blond airhead has to call Kagami “Kagamicchi”?

“Is that so Kise-kun? I think I might be a bit hungry as well. But we can’t go to Maji burgers though, I believe Kagami-kun and I have been there enough times this week already, in spite of their lovely vanilla shake, it isn’t good for our health.”

It was Kagami’s turn to frown.

Luckily they were able to find a ramen store near the basketball court, so that both Kise and Kagami can stop complaining. Aomine might have heard of rumours of Kagami’s monstrous appetite from Tetsu before, but he thought it was just a bluff that Tetsu was using to try to make his new light somehow amazing. When he saw the actual thing, he lost his appetite immediately. Seeing a guy slurping mouthful of ramen after a mouthful and after another mouthful is just shocking. It looks like one of those horror films that have monsters devouring their victims. Then something triggered him.

~    _Flashback_    ~

Taiga smiled brightly while wiping away the glimmering sweat on his forehead and said, “Hey hey, I’m really hungry, let’s go somewhere to eat!!”

Scowling at Taiga’s every pronounced syllable, Daiki retorted, “You just ate the whole bag of cookies my mum baked for both of us, what are you, a Rugaru from one of those scary movies?”

A confused face appeared on Taiga’s face, “What is a Ru- Ruka, you know, the thing you said?”

“You don’t know!!! They are one of those things that start out as human and then one day they just get really hungry and have a very big appetite, like you. They start to eat everything they can find and wait for this, at the end, after one taste of human flesh; they will turn into a giant terrifying creature that eats people, RAWR!!!!!!!!”

Maybe, no definitely, Daiki was positive that he heard Taiga squeak and saw him shiver. Nearly laughing out loud, he jumped up and hit Taiga around the head jokingly and shouted again and again. The red head squeaked like a cat and ran faster than any basketball game they’ve encountered.

_~   End of Flashback   ~_

“Aominecchi, Aominecchi!! Did you hear what Kagamicchi said?” A familiar voice rose up its volume beside Aomine.

He looked up from his steaming bowl of ramen, found Kise’s face unsurprisingly close to him, leaning over the poor Kuroko. Turning his head to the other side, Aomine found not only the blond is crashing his comfort zone, Seirin’s ace is also staring at him from a very close distance, he can even see the sesame seeds on the corner of Kagami’s lips. And then there were those eyes, bright red, glinting with star shine. Everything about the slightly older boy seemed so familiar, and being a jerk, Aomine decided to take in this feeling as uncomfortableness.

Slurping in the string of ramen that is still dangling from his closed mouth, he blurted out what he was going to say to Kise not to Kise, but to Kagami, “What the hell dude? Why are you getting so close to me can’t you see I’m trying to finish my ramen in peace without any stupid sound except from the sound of slurping and God personal space man personal space!!”

One reason he was so angry and felt so relieved after growling out his complains was because he was sure he had just grasped something about Kagami and was very enjoying his thought. He had this thought of maybe he and Kagami have met before, it was a strange thought to have but Aomine still wanted to get clo---

_No. No. No. No._

He turned his head, slowly, back to the shocked red hair who was now looking at him with these hurt eyes, and Aomine feels shit.  Quickly turns back to his ramen, Aomine blamed everything on Kise and cursed him hundreds of times with every slurp of noodles he puts in his mouth.  The rest of the dinner was spent with the four of them eating and sitting in silence, each of them have a different thought in mind.

Later when they walked out of the ramen shop, Kuroko gently tugged on Aomine’s sleeve, “Aomine-kun, can I talk to you for a second?”

Aomine turned around, seeing that Kise and Kagami have already went their separate ways, sat on a bench and stared at Kuroko, “What now Tetsu?”

Quietly sitting down beside him, the pale haired shadow slowly begun to tell what he knows and thinks of Kagami. Aomine sat there in silence listening to Kuroko talk about his new light, every time he said something about Kagami’s way of playing basketball, the familiar feelings swoon back into his chest. Yet it somehow made him jealous. Jealous of why Tetsu seems to know so much of Kagami, jealous of why everybody else seemed to fit in with Kagami so much. Unknowingly, he tuned out Kuroko’s voice until the smaller boy finally dropped the bomb.

“I think Kagami-kun really likes Aomine-kun. I don’t know in what way, but I’m sure Aomine-kun is very special to him.”

It was just like a bomb, in an instance, everything was set into motion, racing faster than anything ever has, yet everything in the past was suddenly destroyed, and something new is beginning to form.

Wishing a clearer answer from Kuroko, Aomine turned his head, but the shorter male is already gone. Dumbfounded, he scratched his head and sighed into the night sky.

“Ahhhh it’s probably just a headache… Yeah it’ll go away tomorrow…” Zipping up his jacket, hands in pockets, Aomine walked down the road, accompanied by the faint shivering street lights.

~   ***   ~

At home, Kagami wrapped himself inside the duvet on his bed, trainers randomly kicked onto the bedroom floor, still wearing the clothes from outside, grumbling to himself about how everything except from basketball sucks. Rolling onto his back, Kagami stretched out and absent-mindedly started to take off the annoying jackets that clung to his arms like octopus and the cargo pants. As soon as he stripped down to only boxer, and snuggled comfortably into the warm comforter, Kagami blinked at the blank, dark ceiling, replaying what happened early on that day.

Isn’t it stupid to be so focused on one person? He thought to himself. I didn’t just come back to Japan to see hi- he’s a douche bag now anyway-stop being so obsessed over him!!! Kagami rolled around and hummed into the pillow, nuzzling against it with his cheek. Basketball, I like basketball and that’s it, nothing else, especially not an idiot. Sighing deeply, a small smile played around the edge of his lips, itching to spread wider. Softly, he crooned to himself, Kagami felt that even as dumb as he is, he could get his priority right this time. I love basketball, and I want a good night sleep, so Da-Aomine can just go screw himself.


	6. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something new seems to be waiting to be stirred, or is it just forgotten past that needs warmth to reignite?

He woke up by the screeching of the alarm clock that nearly blasted his eardrums, but Kagami never felt so awake since he moved back to Japan. Soon he unlocked the apartment door, as the quiet click echoed in his head the red head shivered in the frozen breeze. It’s not yet winter but all signs were quickly crashing into the city. Kagami rubbed his hands together and walked down the stairs in fast pace, mentally reminding himself to buy a pair of gloves when having the chance, which will probably never be remembered again.

Wondering into the school ground, the pink petals that used to paint the pavement were replaced by a thin layer of white frost; leaves that once covered branches were nowhere to be seen. Not like Kagami actually noticed any of these, he just wanted to rush into the heated building and pull of the damp scarf and heavy coat, maybe even close his eyes for a few minutes before the teacher hit his head with another chalk stick.

“Kagami-kun, you need to wake up. This isn’t your bed, stop drooling on public property.” A small sound startled Kagami out of his dream world; he looked up and saw Kuroko standing right beside him, staring down with those characteristically blank eyes.

Yawning, he rubbed his eyes and looked around the classroom. The room is slowly filling with students talking to their friends with red cheeks and think clothes, but the teacher is not yet in the room. Turning back to Kuroko, who is now sitting in his seat behind him, Kagami yawned one last time and frowned.

“Oi, the teacher isn’t even here yet, I could have napped for a few more minutes.” He complained childishly while rocking back and forth on his chair. “What is so important that you need to wake me up?”

Kuroko looked up from his book and nearly made a face that suggested a sigh, as if thinking Kagami’s hopeless. “Coach asked us to gather at the record room at break time, and apparently Kagami-kun isn’t answering his phone. Plus, Kagami-kun shouldn’t be sleeping in school anyway.”

He frowned and huffed out, annoyed. “Seriously? Again? I swear she just made us watch all the videos our club has last week. Jeez…”

The coach is always making them watch the videos of other schools’ matches nowadays. Kagami gets that the winter cup is coming up and they need to be prepared for the tournament, but this is getting absolutely ridiculous. All these videos are taking up their actual practicing times dammit! They can’t just improve by just watching stupid matches over and over again, Kagami grumbled inside his head and his whole body shaking with the need to jump and to play an actual game. All the strategy bullshit is making no sense to him whatsoever. Watching his grumbling friend, Kuroko just sighed helplessly and returned to reading his novel, already gave up on finding an explanation.

The videos were just as useless as Kagami expected them to be. Maybe they were great insight for Riko to contemplate her master plan, but to the red hair, it was all just blah blah blah. He could be copying his homework from Kuroko right now, as if he doesn’t, the maths teacher will no doubt give him a detention, therefore taking away his chance to train after school. Okay, maybe that was his own fault, but who the hell can remember all those formulae and rules of stupid spheres? The only sphere Kagami’s concerned with is basketball, and he hasn’t touched one in way too long. It’s driving him insane.

In the end, the teacher did not give him a detention, but just watched him and shook his head in pain, which Kagami found extremely offensive. A suppressed chuckle erupted behind him, causing him to swing around in his chair and glare at the ball of soft blue hair shaking on the table. Kagami muttered curses as quiet his can and returned to face the blackboard, before he gave the teacher another chance of putting him in detention.

Despite all his whining and complaining about school and homework, Kagami was content with his life and pretty pleased with himself. He’s passing his exams with much less worrying marks than few months ago; he made friends that he enjoys spending time with when he’s not being forced to revise for his tests; he has found a team that deeply cares about each other and working hard to achieve a common goal; he finally stopped thinking foolishly about his childhood friend and in his opinion, he has matured in the past few months.

Kagami groaned and wanted to punch himself in the face. That stupid midnight fur ball keeps on popping up in his mind and rolling in the attention given to him by the red head. Snickering, he realised that’s not much different to the personality of the actual douche bag whom he cannot forget about. To be honest, Kagami is not sure why he pays so much attention to Aomine Daiki in the first place. It’s not like he likes that asshole. He must be just missing his old friend and feeling _slightly_ disheartened by being forgotten.

Yeah. That must be it.

_~   ***   ~_

Starlight dusted over the thrumming city. The darkness of the night contrasted against the bright neon light scattered all over the shops and the restaurants, guiding Kagami’s way home. He dragged his legs across the pavement as exhaustion washed over him like tidal waves. The coach, literally, killed them with the endless laps around the basketball court and now he needs to carry his heavy body back home. Kagami just wanted to lie down on the cold concrete and go to sleep, but the small, rational part of his brain told him to drag his goddamn ass back home and stop whinging like a baby. By what felt like a life time later, Kagami finally crawled up the stairs to his apartment, only to be confronted by an unexplainable sight.

“What are you doing here?” He rubbed his blood shot eyes viciously and blinked. The agitated figure in front of him was indeed, Aomine Daiki. The midnight shine in his eyes are laced with embarrassment as the owner of the pair of jewels scratched his head awkwardly.

“I… got lost. I was just wondering around, and I got lost.”

“So you just decided to climb up three sets of stairs and somehow accidentally ended up outside my door?” Kagami squinted at him sceptically. “How do you even know where I live anyway? It’s kind of creepy.”

The dark haired male huffed out in what seemed like annoyance, as a puff of white mist rushed out of his lips and soon dissipated in to the dusky air. When he started speaking again, arrogance oozed out of his deep voice. “I told you, I’m just lost, why the hell would I know where you live? Not like I ask Tetsu about you or anything. And why I wanted to climb stairs is none of your business, maybe I just like the exercise.”

_Bullshit_. That’s what Kagami heard from honey drenched voice. He sighed and turned around to face his door, and fumbled his keys with shaky fingers to open the door. Though Aomine seemed to be a problem he should be dealing with right now, but maybe the idiot would get the clue that he was not wanted and would just leave the poor depleted read head alone.

Unsurprisingly, the Touou ace comfortably invited himself inside the bright apartment, at least with the decency to kick his muddy shoes to the corner of the entrance. The flat has became much cosier over the few months of Kagami’s residence and warmth seeped through the walls, blocking the harsh chilling wind and surrounded the two teenagers like fluffy blankets. It was still quite bare, with minimal amount of essential furniture placed miraculously on the polished wooden floor. Yet the few magazines and text books forgotten on the coffee table added an essence of life to the grand apartment. Dropping onto the snug sofa and the delightfully soft cushions, Aomine looked around the room in awe, cannot believe that the red head is lucky enough to have all these luxurious space to himself. He definitely did not ask Tetsu if Kagami lives alone or not, and he definitely did not beg the shorter male for the address of the apartment.

Truth was that Aomine wasn’t really sure what made him so curious in the first place. He didn’t know why he would do something like this that only happened in pointless high school romantic dramas. It’s just that, not feeling the presence of the red head for a few days had made him slightly on edge which did not make any sense at all, because he only met the stupid baka a few months ago. There is just this constant itch at the back of his head, telling him to finish some unfinished business. Whatever that may be.

Kagami on the other hand has trudged over to the kitchen and begun to rummage through the fridge, hoping he could summon up something that can be turned into a simple meal. His heavy winter coat and scarf had already been discarded – hanged neatly on the hangers – and he thought about getting into something more relaxing, but the presence of the unexpected – but nonetheless – made him a little nervous about changing his clothes. The emotions he has for the male on his sofa is still unexplainable to him and he does feel a little frustrated by simply not knowing how to act around the said male. Seeing Aomine lounging so casually around him still brought back reminiscence of that summer.

_~   Flashback   ~_

It was the hottest day so far of that summer. Sweat drenched down their small bodies before they even started to bounce around the basketball court, and the heat just grew more and more unbearable as the two boys struggled to play on. They were both too stubborn to be the first to admit that the heat is exhausting them to their limit much faster than usual, but merely one hour in to their game, two groaning forms were found collapsed on the steaming ground.

Panting brokenly against the ground, Taiga poured the rest of his water down his face and nearly melted at the adoring caress of the fresh spring trickling down his neck. He lazily turned his head so his friend appeared in his sight.

He languidly reached out and poked Daiki on the shoulder until he got the other’s attention, then he begun to speak, “Say, do you wanna come over to my house? It’s not far away from here, and we might be back in time for my mum’s lunch.”

“Really?” Daiki perked up from the ground and rolled closer to the red head, “I finally get to try your mum’s amazing cooking?” The other boy was always praising his mum’s cooking and every time he mentioned them, Daiki swears he can see the drool threatening to fall from the other’s mouth.

“Let’s go then! I think I heard my stomach rumble a few seconds ago.” Taiga crinkled his nose and climbed up from the court and wobbled his way over to retrieve their belongings. They arrived at the small, but cosy house as hurried as they can with their tired bodies and relished in the cool air conditioned wind that hit their overheated body.

_~   End of Flashback   ~_

That was the first time Aomine came over to his house and it was also the last time until the present. Chopping up some fresh vegetables for a simple soup as Aomine refused to leave the warmth of the velvety cushions, in the flash of a sentimental moment, Kagami felt like as if nothing has changed at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just speechless. To readers who enjoy this, I cannot apologise enough for leaving this work for so long. It has been a tough year and a bit for me but that's no excuse for me to stop working on something that is also dearly precious to me. Things are seemingly recovering for the better so I will have more time and energy on my hand to continue the story.
> 
> For everyone who still dedicate their time to reading this, I sincerely thank you for giving this story your attention when I have failed to do so.


	7. Hope and Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the end things still. And the stillness continues, it will either bring you the blue sky and the sun, or it will make you drown.

They haven’t exchanged a single word since they settled down inside the warm apartment. Kagami was still finishing the making of a simple dinner in the kitchen, while Aomine was left in the living room to explore through his own head. He fumbled the hem of his school uniform as he watched the red head gliding through the kitchen with incandescent grace. The gentle aroma has started to slither into the living room and Aomine sniffed the fragrance greedily. Somehow, seeing Kagami ruling the woks and the pots and the fires and the spices did not surprise him, he felt as if this was all a déjà vu and as if something was slowly returning to him. Frustrated, he bounced his legs up and down as he tried to hunt down the broken pieces of emotions and memories that are shattered inside him.

There was something Aomine could not quite place, and it felt like this _thing_ which held great value for him was continuously slipping through his finger tips. He was quite certain that he hadn’t been in this apartment before, and he was definitely certain that seeing a giant basketball idiot humming out of tune should not be endearing enough to bring a silent flutter to his heart. Hesitantly, the distant demeanour he put up for himself so effortlessly seemed to be falling apart, and he clung on to that cover more desperately than ever. It was not like Aomine purposefully built a wall between Kagami and him, and it was not like he refused to get close to the other boy, but this conflicting hurricane inside his heart and his brain was swinging to a place he had never been before. Aomine instinctively felt like the story of Kagami Taiga will unravel his stitched up disguise.

The easiest option was always to retreat. And no matter how arrogant the tanned boy is, he didn’t even consider the possibility that his consciousness can win a war against his instinct.

“Oi Kagami, what are you doing over there? You haven’t even offered your beloved guest a drink yet!” Aomine complained, thumping his head against the arm rest. “C’mon, where are your manners?”

One of the split eyebrows visibly twitched in annoyance and the Touou’s ace would be lying if he said he did not relish in the attention he had been given like a cat being given his cream. Maybe it was not the best way to initiate a friendly relationship, but who said he wanted to grow comfortable with the red head, right? He absolutely did not just conjure up the thought of Kagami’s fierce burning eyes watching him and him only, right? Deep in his thought, Aomine jolted as a loud slam exploded right in front of him. Startled, he looked up and found an extremely irritated ace clutching onto the shaking glass of water as if it was a murder weapon.

Kagami gave him a harsh glare and grunted, “Happy now? Does this glass of water please you or do you want something more up to your standard, totally-wanted-in-my-house-guest-sama?”

“Hmm… I don’t know, maybe a slice of lemon and some ice cubes would make it even nicer.”

He can already feel the anger radiated from the other like waves of scorching flame, and he shifted on the sofa a little under the penetrating gaze.

“Seriously, what the hell is your deal?! You turn up uninvited on my doorstep and now demand for a full service?! Like hell I’m going to treat you like a guest!” Kagami screeched loudly and let out a frustrated growl. Whatever memory he had of Daiki that was linked to this dumbass lazing on his sofa vanished instantly.

Aomine nearly cracked a joke about the offer of a “full service” but wisely shut his mouth before his stupidity took over again. Although occasional, but the dark skinned boy knew there are situations where inappropriate jokes might just be, well, inappropriate.

This was definitely one of those rare occasions.

That doesn’t mean he was going to start playing nice.

In fact, Aomine’s pretty certain he has already lost the ability to play nice, even when he might have wanted to. He wasn’t really friendly to anyone anymore, not to his teammate, not to Satsuki, not to Tetsu, and certainly not to that goddamn ball of ugly sunshine. Yet when he shouted at the red-haired stranger a few nights ago, it made him feel sickly guilty. Especially after he recognised the glint of hurt in those pair of bright rubies, Aomine wanted to bash his head against the wooden counter and apologise.

Apologise?! He never apologises! He is Aomine Daiki for god sake, he should be proud of everything he does; he should, and he will live with no regret. However, he knows that this is far from the truth. There will always be a part of him that deeply cares for others, a part of him that want to see the bright smiles of his _friends_ once again.

Looking up, he saw Kagami about to return to the kitchen, while grumbling incoherent curses under his breath. Something felt missing from that constantly frowning face. The tense features, the clenched teeth, the sharpened glares, they looked so out of place beneath the silky blood red tresses. Every time Aomine looked at him, this surreal emotion soared over the brim of his throat, making him choke on this foreign sensation. Aomine can sometimes spot a flicker of affection fleeting pass the cardinal eyes and it brought him so much warmth he felt like he was going to burn. Burning with this emotion that left him starving and thirsty –

_Longing._

Yet he fled. He ran away from his sentimentality and descended down a spiral of endless guilt and anguish and ache that was quickly spinning out of control. It would have been so easy to admit to his true feelings, but Aomine always chose the long path filled with overgrown thorns.

“Tetsu thought that you might be upset with what I said last night, I was just coming here to make sure that you aren’t being a sensitive idiot and leaving tears and snots all over your face.” Aomine returned to his usual crude self and picked his nose, bored, “It seems like you’re normal enough to get provoked so easily, so I guess my job here is done.”

He got up and rudely shoved Kagami out of his way, wasting no time to pick up his bag and shove on his shoes, exiting the apartment as abruptly as he entered it moments ago. If he stayed within the presence of the red head for another second, he would have dropped to his knees and apologised, and possibly kiss the other boy senseless until the usual frown will be nowhere in sight. Wait what? _Kiss him senseless?_ What on earth was he thinking about? He would never kiss Kagami, or any other boy in that matter; he loved boobs dammit! He did not need sentiment and _love_ in his life.

Outside in the brisk air, Aomine let out a shivering breath and sped down the stairs without looking back once.

_~   ***   ~_

Kagami sighed as his front door was slammed for the second time of the evening and treaded back into the kitchen. There was a pot of steamy hot soup still on the stove with two giant bowls by its side. He shook his head and groaned at his own stupidity, aggressively shoved one of the bowl back into a random cupboard. The soup still smelt heavenly, but as the red head stared at it for longer and longer, suddenly he doesn’t feel hungry anymore.

Mechanically, he lifted the heavy metal pot and poured some of its content into the bowl, and watched the liquid swirling around in circles. The vibrant colours of the neatly cut vegetables did nothing to rebuild his appetite as he prodded at the cubes in utter boredom. Closing his eyes, Kagami huffed out a quivering breath and let his head fall heavily against his palm. He cannot believe he actually secretly wished for something unachievable when he saw Aomine at shuffling at his door step. Last night, he told himself already that he’s going to give up on his childish hope, but one glance at those familiar blue eyes made him forget all about common sense and reasoning. Those pair of sapphire blue eyes probably had way too much effect on him than strictly healthy, he thought, but Kagami really cannot bring himself to actually care.

He really wanted to tell Aomine, to just ask the other boy whether he remembers that summer ten years ago or not. Yet he was so frightened of the possible answer. He was so scared of _no._

It was a fifty fifty chance, but Kagami was too afraid to gamble.

Too afraid to gamble with whatever fragile strand of friendship they have left between them.

It wasn’t like he could just walk up to Aomine and demand him to apologise for forgetting his childhood friend, because the truth is, he was the one who left without trace. The decision to move to America had been so abrupt and he begged and begged for his parents to wait until Daiki was back from holiday so he had a chance to say goodbye.  Nevertheless, the decision as already made, and there was nothing Taiga could do about it.

So he will wait. He will wait for Daiki to remember him again, and he hopes it will be soon, before he cannot take it anymore and disappear again. Well, there’s also the chance that the memory will never come back, since it has been ten long years already. They were only five when they played together.

_Satsuki told me._

_Tetsu thought._

_Satsuki. Tetsu. Satsuki. Tetsu._

Kagami remembers when the honey smooth voice called out his own name. Now the voice has grown so deep and sometimes he wondered what his name would sound like, rolling from Aomine’s tongue. Maybe he will never hear it again, but he’s not masochistic enough to make himself think about that.

The soup on the counter stilled in the bowl, the gentle ripples flattened to nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woahhhh guess what? I'm updating again so soon compared to before? Haha anyway if anyone spot any mistakes just tell me and I'll correct them!
> 
> Thank you guys very much!


	8. Restart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where there is dream, reality will soon follow. Even if it was just a nightmare, light will shine through the drowning darkness.

Kuroko Tetsuya is and will be one of the most perceptive people you will ever meet.

He may seem quiet and contribute to conversations scarcely, but he can definitely tell when something is going wrong, because he is also one of the few people that sincerely listen when the others speak. Or in this case, when they don’t speak.

So that’s when he realises both his best friend and formal best friend begun to _politely_ decline his suggestion of meeting up at Maji burger or at the basketball courts scattered around their school. Now, if it was anyone else, this would not be surprising to Kuroko. Waves of exams started to crash onto them and students all buried their head in between text books; the coach is adding extra torture in their training in preparation for the winter cup. Any sane person would pause whatever extra curriculum activities or hobbies they had and focus on the mountain of important tasks in front of them. Kuroko's pretty certain that even Izuki-senpai lessened the amount of puns he makes due to the stress.

Yet Aomine and Kagami are different. They are people who even with this much chore thrown at them; they will probably still find time to play basketball, even if it means to give up on sleeps and rests. They lived for the adrenaline of the unpredictability on court. They yearned for the impossible to be achieved. They love basketball deeply with their heart.

Giving up basketball for something as trivial as eating or resting or studying is unheard of for these two idiots, even if one of them has stubbornly chosen to forget about the thrill. Whatever grudges Aomine held against basketball or his memories of it, Kuroko doesn't know, but he is confident to say that being polite is definitely very out of character for the boy with the midnight locks.

Kagami doesn't discuss much about himself. Don’t get him wrong, the red head’s personality is as fiery as the colour of his hair, but underneath all that raw energy, there is a reserved personality that occasionally seeps through. Kuroko doesn't know much about his childhood, except from that he moved to America when he was quite young and met his ‘brother’ and mentor there. Yet an unnerving feeling splashing inside his head is telling him that whatever caused the two boys’ change in behaviours was caused by themselves.

He truly hoped that it wasn’t any of their faults, but from past experiences, he could dictate that the probability of Aomine saying something idiotically insensitive is much higher than Kagami hurting the other. The returnee is a kind soul, no matter how much he frowned or leered, anyone who knew him can see this as clear as fresh fallen snow. Aomine on the other hand, is completely moronic and ignorant when it comes to _petty little things like emotions and sentiments._ Kuroko chuckled lightly; he almost heard Aomine’s deep voice sneering out the exact words in his head.

“Kurokocchi, what are you thinking about?” The blonde whom sat in front of him whined immaturely as pale blue eyes snapped back from deep thoughts, and returned to absently sipping on the vanilla shake in his palm.

“Nothing in particular Kise-kun,” Kuroko smiled gently around his straw as a new theory blossomed in his head, “nothing we need to worry about anyway.”

Kise watched the smaller boy curiously and cocked his head in thought for a while, before he spoke up again. “Is it about Aominecchi and Kagamicchi? They seem to make themselves awfully sparse these days. How can they stay so quiet when all these pretty snows are falling! Why are they not excited about building snowmen with us?”

Kuroko shook his head at the childish remark of his companion, and tapped his lean fingers on the table casually, “I'm sure they would be thrilled about the snow, if they weren't busy brooding in their possibly chaotic bedrooms.”

The blonde furrowed his perfectly shaped brows in confusion. Brooding? Why would they be brooding? Did he miss something important? Seeing the twinkling shines inside the baby blue orbs, Kise could guess that the answer to his last question would be yes. Yet it still doesn't answer why both Kagami and Aomine would be brooding though.

Kise shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly as he wiped the tomato sauce off his lips, if Kuroko told him not to worry about it, then he’s not going to dwell on the matter any further. Plus, not many would be able to understand the mechanics behind those two idiots’ brain.

Quickly distracted, Kise jumped up from his seat excitedly and pulled at his companion’s shirt. “Oh oh! There is a new movie out now in the cinema, do you wanna go see it? I think you’d love it!”

“Hm?” Kuroko looked up at his animated friend and sighed adoringly, “Alright Kise-kun, let’s go watch this movie together, just wait for a moment please?”

Intrigued, the blonde looked over the shorter boy’s shoulder to see the message that was rapidly forming on the bright screen. As soon as he saw the complete text, Kise cannot help but chuckle.

_Aomine-kun, you are an idiot._

_~   ***   ~_

Tanned hand stretched out of the duvet to rub a pair of sleep filled eyes, and tiredly reached out in the direction of the persistent beeping noise. The teenager groaned and cursed all the deities for waking him up from his well deserved sleep, even if it was the afternoon already. Flipping open his phone, Aomine sighed as he saw the name of the sender of the text, knowing already that he’s probably in some form of trouble again before even checking the content of the message. Whenever Tetsu initiated a conversation, he knew he was probably being told off, but then again, that can also be applied to Satsuki, Imayoshi, Wakamatsu-‘senpai’…

The list goes on.

Basically, he gets it. He gets that he’s not a very popular person right now and he is not as well loved as he was, but that doesn’t mean he should be insulted before he has even said anything. Being called an idiot was definitely not one of the best wake up calls he had received. He can definitely come up with some much more pleasant alternatives, for example, the smell of delicious breakfast cooking or _those_ sinful lips somewhere on his body.

Now that thought woke him up completely and probably a little too much considering he still needed to deal with Tetsu's random remark about his intelligence. And he probably shouldn't be imagining disrespectful things like that, especially disrespectful things done by someone he had just recently insulted.

Oh.

So that’s why Tetsu texted him so randomly just to remind him of the fact that he was too unintelligent to be capable of handling emotions. But that still doesn't explain why the little blue head knows so much about what’s going on dammit! How does he find out things that no one told him about? Did Bakagami tell him what happened? No, he’s not like that, no matter how much Aomine tried to convince himself that the red head might actually be an asshole, he _knows_ that there’s no way he’d be anything but kind. An idiot, maybe, but that’s why the 190cm power forward can be so endearing sometimes.

Aomine signed and picked his ear, extremely frustrated. Somehow along the way, he’s feeling towards Kagami has changed unexpectedly, and he wasn’t ready for this foreign emotion just yet. There’s also the consistent tugging at the back of his head, reminding him of distant summer and childish laughter and the joy of a basketball bouncing on court, yet every time he reaches out for this tug, it shies away from his touch and dissipates into nothing.

Tapping on his phone as he strolled down the glowing screen, he paused at the number of the red head that he begged (though he’d never admit it) from Tetsu along with address he used earlier. He meant to use that information _wisely_ but of course he messed up like always, it’s just so easy for him to say the wrong thing.

The green call button beckoned for him to call and right his wrong, but he snapped his phone shut and tossed it over the table. Rolling onto his side, Aomine buried his face below his pillows and blankets, finding an escape to his problems by finally falling into a deep slumber again.

_~   ***   ~_

_He dreamt of lingering gentle caresses travelling across his body, he dreamt of the velvety soft lips smiling against his warm skin, he dreamt of the radiating heat melting the cold stubbornness inside of him. Sometimes the adoring touches of the calloused fingers would be interrupted by snippets of boyish grins and playful nudges that felt to be too real to be dreams, but they would quickly return to the silky sighs and the quiet ruffles of blankets and pillows._

_But they remained as dreams, nothing more, and nothing less. The red tresses always moved just out of reach every time he tried to grasp for them, the warmth always vanished when he yearned for more._

Aomine furrowed his thin brows as he tossed and turned in his sleep, limbs tangling and twisting in the bed sheet as a thin layer of sweat broke out from his skin. Even in his dream, he cannot distinguish reality from desire any more, the lines between truth and lies are blurred into one mess and it’s driving him insane.

_Daiki._

_His own name sounded so foreign when it was muttered out of the red head’s mouth. Sometimes it was shouted out in a high pitched voice that hasn’t fully matured yet, and then sometimes it was exhaled out from a breathless sigh. He wished everything can just freeze in time, he wished he could dream forever, he wished the darkness that drowned him oh so painfully can be locked out of this bright haven for eternity._

_Goodbye._

_~   ***   ~_

Suddenly, Aomine jolted up violently from his sleep as he gasped for breath, nearly forgetting how to breathe for a moment. His midnight locks are plastered against his forehead with sweat as his body trembled under the intensity of his dream.  He had never been one to wake from his sleep, not even by dreams of ghosts or busty blonds or obscenely red lips just as fierce in colour as its owner’s hair or eyes.

Dammit.

He’ll do something about his problem the next time they meet. At least that’s what he told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, I would be able to update another chapter next week but I have so many deadline to meet since I decided not to do any work for any subject... :/
> 
> Again thank you guys for reading and if any mistakes are spotted please tell me so I can correct them!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or the characters, they belong to the mighty Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sama


End file.
